


Fumbling Towards ...

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Neither of them really knows how to act or react around other people.





	Fumbling Towards ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> This was originally written back in 2010 for a Doomed Ship Comment Ficathon on LiveJournal. The prompt was Topher/Bennet and a graceful kind of awkward.

Neither of them really knows how to act or react around other people. The only person that Bennett had ever let in ended up using her and ruining her life. And Topher’s much more comfortable with programming an active to be his friend every year on his birthday than he is with actually making real friends. Yet from the moment that they met, there’s an intense reaction to one another. 

Bennett breathlessly tells him that what they’re feeling is nothing more than basic chemistry. Whatever they’re feeling will fade and Topher knows that she’s right but he still cups her chin and pulls her closer. At that particular moment he doesn’t care about the politics that are dooming their relationship. He doesn’t care about his mission or anything else other than the fact that Bennett’s really pretty. 

Their first kiss is shy and awkward. Their noses bump together and Bennett is standing ramrod straight as if she doesn’t know what to do next. Yet somehow they manage to shift their bodies in such a way that when Topher kisses her for a second time, their lips chastely meet. She sighs into his mouth and her good arm wraps around his waist tugging him closer. They’re graceful but completely awkward as they kiss one another neither certain of what to do except perhaps feel in this moment that seems to stretch between them. 

And then one of them shifts and they pull apart as if they were scalded. Topher stares at the wall behind her and she stares at the floor. They can’t do this. Her soft voice reminds them that all this is just a chemical reaction in their brains that will fade if they ignore it. Topher quietly agrees and he goes back to his mission, the reason why he’s here and if it feels like there’s a hole being torn in his heart, well Topher pretends that’s not the case. 

 

((END))


End file.
